Krieg
by Salarial
Summary: Es herrscht Krieg. Doch er dreht und dreht sich, ohne dass eine Entscheidung herbeigeführt wird. Bis ein Spion eine geheimnisvolle Botschaft überbringt. HPDM


**Titel:** Krieg

**Autor:** Salarial

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating:** Voraussichtlich P16-Slash aber in späteren Kapiteln

**Genre:** Actionabenteuer

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso das nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

**Anmerkung:** Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt… etc.

Das ist eine FF die nur einen halben Plott hat, das heißt bei mir, das nicht alles bin ins kleinste Detail ausgeplant ist. Wird sich entwickeln müssen und was mich begeistert ist die Tatsache das ich einen ungefähren Verlauf im Kopf habe jubilier

**Krieg**

**Prolog**

Zwei lange Jahre der Entbehrungen und der Angst lagen hinter uns, der Orden des Phönix, eine nunmehr kleine Gruppe, die die letzte Bastion der Gerechtigkeit gegen die schier unbesiegbare Macht Lord Voldemorts darstellte. Eine letzte Zelle des Widerstands, die der Zauberbevölkerung Hoffnung gab. Doch Hoffnung war ein Luxus den wir uns nicht leisten konnten obwohl er unser einziger Antrieb war.

Knapp ein Jahr war es her, dass das Ministerium gefallen war.

War es schon ein Jahr? Wie schnell die Zeit verging wenn man um jede Sekunde kämpfen musste. Man kämpfte mehr als das man lebte.

Das Zaubereiministerium. Sie waren gefallen. Nicht besiegt aber gefallen. Ich erinnerte mich noch jetzt an die Rede von Rufus Scrimgeour bevor er anordnete den gesamten Gebäudekomplex des Ministeriums zu zerstören, Stein für Stein.

„Manchmal bedeutet siegen auch dem Feind nicht das zu geben was er will." Welch noblen Worte, da zählte auch nicht, dass die Explosion des eigentlich evakuierten Gebäudes außer Kontrolle geraten war und über dreißig Muggel, Hexen und Zauberer mit in den Tod gerissen hatte.

Ich wartete, nach zwei Jahren des Krieges und der Entbehrung saß ich hier und wartete. Die Uhr tickte, nicht laut aber laut genug um sie hören zu können.

„Der Krieg ist ins stocken geraten.", hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir sagen.

Nein, dachte ich. Er war nicht ins stocken geraten. Voldemort unternahm nur nichts. Und wir, wir hatten nie etwas anderes getan als zu reagieren. Konnte man einen Kampf in der Verteidigungsposition gewinnen?

„Wo bleibt er nur, er ist zu spät. Es ist schon fast Mitternacht.", hörte ich einen besorgte weibliche Stimme.

Ja, sie hatte Recht. Viel zu spät. Ob er überhaupt kommen würde? Ich machte mir auch Sorgen. Innerlich begann ich zu lächeln. Ich machte mir um Ihn sorgen, welch eine Ironie.

Zwei Jahre Krieg und ich konnte noch immer über so was lächeln. Manchmal war ich über mich selbst verwundert.

Wir warteten.

Wir warteten in einem kleinen beschaulichen Zimmer. Jeder in seinem kleinen Sessel und jeder unruhig ausharrend. Sie hatte Recht, er war viel zu spät. Ich machte mir Sorgen.

Neben mir wippte Tonks nervös vor und zurück. Sie hasste warten noch mehr als ich. Ihre Mutter Andromeda saß neben ihr. Sie war die Ruhe in Person. Eine starke Frau, ich bewunderte sie, doch manchmal sah man auch ihr an, dass nicht alles in ihrem Leben rosig verlaufen war.

Mürrisch wie immer und doch unübersehbar besorgt lief Severus auf und ab. Auf und ab. Unser treuer Spion. Leider hatte auch Dumbledores Tod vor zwei Jahren nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis gebracht. Keiner ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Er könnte einem Leid tun, unser treuer Spion.

Hermine saß weiter weg vom Feuer, sie las in einem Buch, sie hielt es verkehrt herum. Fred saß auf ihrer Sessellehne und wickelte ihre Haare um seine Finger. Sie sorgten sich, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden.

Zwei Jahre hatte uns alle zusammengeschweißt.

Fleur saß auf dem Sofa. Liebevoll wiegte sie ihr Baby in den Armen. Das letzte Überbleibsel ihres über alles geliebten Mannes. Charlie war nun für sie da, half ihr, doch sie war unerbittlich geworden.

Ron war auch hier. Er war am anderen Ende des Raumes und las eine Zeitung. Es musste eine Muggelzeitung sein, denn eine Zaubererzeitung wurde schon lange nicht mehr heraus gegeben. Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen und einen Moment fragte ich mich ob man überhaupt so schnell lesen konnte.

Jetzt wurde die Tür geöffnet. Remus kam herein, er hatte für sich und Minerva Tee gekocht. Fast lautlos ging er durchs Zimmer. Stellte das Tablett mit der Teekanne leise vor seiner ehemaligen Kollegin ab.

Beobachtet wurde er durch ein misstrauisches blaues Auge, welches schon lange nicht mehr still stand und jede Sekunde umherschweifte um eventuelle Gefahren auszumachen. Ich war sicher, es hatte Remus den ganzen Weg bis in die Küche verfolgt.

Alastor hatte sich in seine Paranoia hineingesteigert und wie ich zugeben musste auch zu Recht.

Leise höre ich wie die Kanne angehoben und ein paar Tropfen Flüssigkeit in eine feine Porzellantasse gegossen wurden. Aber ich achtete nicht darauf, das ticken der Uhr war lauter, wir warteten.

Er war spät, viel zu spät.

Wir warteten alle auf ihn und wir sorgten uns. Doch es brachte nichts wir konnten nichts tun.

Es wurde bald Mitternacht. Ich stand auf, lief auf und ab. Severus setzte sich auf meinen Platz. Ich wusste nicht wie oft wir uns nun schon abgewechselt hatten, es war zu einem Ritual geworden.

Ich lief auf und ab, machte mir Sorgen. Es war nichts zu hören. Ich lief auf und ab, es war nichts zu hören.

„Wo bleibt er bloß, ob sie ihn enttarnt und getötet haben?", wurde die Frage in den Raum gestellt.

Ich glaubte es nicht. Er war verdammt gut. Ich wusste wie gut er war, schon zu oft hatte ich gesehen wie er kämpfte. Manchmal an seiner Seite, Rücken an Rücken. Wir waren ein gutes Team sagten alle, wir bestritten es.

Die große Standuhr begann zu schlagen. Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte ich erwartungsvoll zum Kamin. Es war Mitternacht.

Sie schlug und ich zähle in Gedanken mit.

Eins…Zwei…Drei…Vier…Fünf…Sechs…Sieben…Was erwartete ich eigentlich? Er war zu spät warum erwartete ich etwas um Mitternacht…Acht…Neun…Zehn…Elf…Zwölf.

Ich atmete aus und fuhr fort im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Wo blieb er nur. Ich machte mir größere Sorgen als gut für mich war.

Severus stand auf ich setzte mich. Die Uhr tickte.

Fleur sagte sie würde schlafen gehen. Ich sah sie nicht an. Wie gebannt starrte ich in die Kaminflammen. Wie sie knisterten und alles verschlangen. Sie sahen friedlich aus.

Auch Hermine ging, nach und nach gingen sie alle. Sie hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Hoffnung ist ein Luxus den wir uns nicht leisten konnten und die doch alles war, was uns vorantrieb. Nur noch Severus war da. Er ging auf und ab. Er würde nie die Hoffnung aufgeben. So wie ich.

Es war fast drei Uhr. Ich stand auf. Er setzte sich auf meinen Platz, wie ein Ritual.


End file.
